Complete list of Gift Drops
Complete List of Gift Box Drops! Current Gifts Area Exclusive Enchanted Forest These items can be found in any tool target throughout the Enchanted Forest (excluding those in the Elemental Planes). *King Croaker Plush Animal *Shard of Air *Shard of Earth *Shard of Fire *Shard of Water *Staff of the White Wizard *White Wizards Hat *White Wizards Robe *White Wizards Shoes Found only in the Elemental Planes, the tool targets with the following items can only be accessed by passing through their respective portals at the Elder Stones in the Enchanted Forest with the proper shard. They can also be purchased for 25 CCs inside the Elemental Planes. They are used to unlock the Elemental Treasure Chests at the Elder Stones for prizes.*Air Signet *Earth Signet *Fire Signet *Water Signet The Hub These items can be found in any tool target throughout The Hub (excluding fireworks, runes and event tool targets). *Ancient Temple Flag *Icefall Flag *Pirate Flag *Splatball Flag *Search Light Volcano Island These items can be found in any tool target throughout Volcano Island (excluding runes). *Coconut Cocktail *Green Sailboat Model *Teal Sailboat Model *Grey Scuba Flippers *Palm Tree Umbrella *Pirate Hook *Scuba Goggles *Scuba Snorkel Ancient Moon These items can be found in any tool target throughout Ancient Moon (excluding runes). *Chrome Cape *Chrome OV Beats Headphones *Chrome Snow Pants *Chrome Skytop Shoes *Rocket Cone *Rocket Engine *Rocket Fins *Rocket Window Candy Coast These items can be found in any tool target throughout Candy Coast. * Chocolate Bar Rug * Rainbow Stripe Candy Rug * Sprinkles Candy Rug * Blue Candy Button * Pink Candy Button * Red Candy Button * Yellow Candy Button * Green Peppermint Decal * Red Peppermint Decal * Elegant Icing Decal * Heart Shaped Icing Decal * Wide Decorative Icing Decal * Rainbow Sprinkles Decal Tool Target Exclusive Fireworks These items can be found in any firework tool target in The Hub and The Learning Center. *USA Biplane Introduced with the Independence Day 2010 event, these items were not removed at the event's completion. These items can still be found in firework tool targets throughout The Hub and The Learning Center.*4th of July Forehead Bandana *4th of July Slip-on Shoes Runes These items can be found in any rune tool target from the Temple of Suul. *Alien Antennae *Alien Backpack *Alien Chieftan Headdress Non-Specific Gifts Jackpot Keys These items can be found in any tool target in Onverse (excluding those in the Elemental Planes). They are used to unlock the Jackpot Treasure Chests for prizes in the Grand Casino of the Hub, and can be purchased for their respective prices at the Casino. *Blue Jackpot Treasure Key *Red Jackpot Treasure Key *Gold Jackpot Treasure Key Event Exclusive Winter Wonderland These items can be found in the Winter Wonderland event area. * Snowman Base * Snowman Body * Grumpy Snowman Head * Green Snowman Head * Red Snowman Head * Blue Seasonal Key * Glowing Rudolph Nose * Red Christmas Present * Green Christmas Present * Red Dotted Christmas Present * White Christmas Present * White Dotted Christmas Present Cinco de Mayo '''These items can be found in the Cinco de Mayo event area. * Blue Candy Piece Costume * Green Candy Piece Costume * Yellow Candy Piece Costume * Red Candy Piece Costume * candybar * Delicious Churro * Native Spear * Salsa Tortilla Chip Sombrero * Guacamole Tortilla Chip Sombrero * Festive Piñata * Tumbleweed * Chilli Pepper on a Stick * Pet Tumbleweed * Jalapeno on a Stick * Aztec Tribal Wings * Gold-Bearing Ore '''Spooky Hollow '''These items can be found in the Spooky Hollow event area. * Black Widow Spider * Huge Jack-o-Lantern * Black Cat Window Cling * Wall Sized Spider Web * Bloody Hand Print * Bloody Splat * Large Corner Spider Web * Haunted Broom * Single Black Rose * Deluxe Large Corner Spider Web * Butcher Journal 1 (N/A) * Zombie Burger Storage Key '''Fall Harvest Festival '''These items can be found in the Harvest Festival event area. * Bale of Hay * Corn Shock * Harvest Pumpkin * Decorative Fall Cake * Pile of Leaves * Fall Harvest Wreath * Blue Fall Key * Caramel Apple * Baked Turkey Hat * Wheat Crown * Owl Shaped Cookie Jar * Canned Food Donation '''St. Patrick's Day These items can be found in the Harvest Festival event area. * St. Patrick's Lucky Charm (N/A) * Luck of the Irish (N/A) * Long Clover Leggings * Blue Flower Key * Short Clover Leggings * Giant Green Bow Tie * Pot of Gold Costume Previous Gifts 'Event Exclusive' Spring 2012 Introduced with the Spring 2010 event, these items returned slightly altered for the Spring 2011 event along with a few additions, and then returned once again with more additions for the Spring 2012 event. These items could be found exclusively in Easter Egg tool targets hidden throughout The Hub. The Easter Egg Basket tool is required to break Easter Egg tool targets. *Duck Shoulder Pet *Bunny Shoulder Pet *Chick Shoulder Pet *Blue Tulip *Purple Tulip *Red Tulip *Yellow Tulip *Vibrant Easter Egg *Colorful Easter Egg *Brilliant Easter Egg *Flashy Easter Egg *Striking Easter Egg *Vivid Easter Eggs *Gaudy Easter Egg *Showy Easter Egg *Mystery Seed *Glowing Mystery Seed *Magical Mystery Seed With only one Golden Egg that spawns at a time, this super rare tool target can only be found in the Hub and is collected with the Easter Egg Basket. It always spawns a gift drop.*Rainbow Flower Wings This item can be found in tool targets throughout Onverse. You can also purchase them at the Spring Surprises platform for 25 CCs. You can use this item with the Blue Spring Surprises Treasure Chests to win prizes. If chances are in your favor, you could win Red Sun Keys and Gold Sun Keys to win even more prizes from other Treasure Chests.*Blue Sun Key Love is on the Air 2012 Introduced with the Love is in the Air 2012 event, this item can be found in tool targets throughout Onverse. You can also purchase them at the Love is in the Air platform for 25 CCs. You can use these items with the Valentines Treasure Chest to win prizes. *Valentine Chest Key St. Partick's Day 2012 Introduced with the St. Patrick's Day 2012 event, this item can be found in tool targets throughout Onverse. You can also purchase them at the St. Patrick's Day platform for 25 CCs. You can use these items with the St. Patrick's Day Treasure Chest to win prizes. *St. Patrick's Lucky Charm Spring 2011 Introduced with the Spring 2010 event, these items returned slightly altered for the Spring 2011 event along with a few additions. These items could be found exclusively in Easter Egg tool targets hidden throughout The Hub. The Easter Egg Basket tool is required to break Easter Egg tool targets. *Duck Shoulder Pet *Chick Shoulder Pet *Bunny Shoulder Pet *Blue Tulip *Red Tulip *Purple Tulip *Yellow Tulip *Easter Egg 1 *Easter Egg 2 *Easter Egg 3 *Easter Egg 4 *Easter Egg 5 *Easter Egg 6 *Easter Egg 7 *Easter Egg 8 *Mysterious Egg * *On May 3rd, 2011 the Mysterious Eggs hatched! Items that hatched were: Bunny Stuffed Animal , Chick Stuffed Animal and Duck Stuffed Animal . Halloween 2011 Introduced with the Halloween 2010 event, these items returned for the Halloween 2011 event along with a few additions. These items could be found exclusively in Ghost tool targets throughout the Hub. *Black Cat Window Cling *Single Black Rose *Bloody Hand Print *Bloody Splat *Black Widow Spider *Large Corner Spider Web *Huge Jack-o-Lantern *Wall Size Spider Web Fall Harvest Festival 2011 Introduced with the Fall Harvest Festival 2010 event, these items returned for the Fall Harvest Festival 2011 event along with one addition. These items could be found exclusively in Leaf Pile tool targets throughout The Hub. *Bay of Hay *Corn Shock *Harvest Pumpkin *Fall Harvest Wreath *Pile of Leaves Winter Wonderland 2011 Introduced with the Winter Wonderland 2011 event, these items could be found exclusively in Snow Pile tool targets throughout The Hub. *Green Snowman Head *Grumpy Snowman Head *Red Snowman Head *Snowman Base *Snowman Body __NONEWSECTIONLINK__